


Nousevan Auringon Talo

by teapertti



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Suomi | Finnish
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 15:53:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3214883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teapertti/pseuds/teapertti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Minä menin sinne, Nousevan Auringon Taloon siis, koska minulla ei ollut muutakaan. Vanhemmat heittivät minut ulos kotoa", hän vastasi lopulta siihen kysymykseen, jonka Jean oli kysynyt itseltään jokaisena päivänä siitä lähtien kun oli tavannut tämän teennäisesti hymyilevät kasvot hotellissa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nousevan Auringon Talo

**Author's Note:**

> Tämä stoori on levällään kuin Jokisen eväät mutta olkoon.

Viininpunainen oli Jeanin silmissä kaikista kaunein väri. Maalauskerhossa hän piti huolen että aloitti tunnin aina sekoittamalla sopivan viininpunaisen sävyn, sellaisen joka oli syvä ja tumma kuin barokkimaalauksessa. Yleisestikin ottaen Jean piti synkistä ja raskaista sävyistä, opettaja kommentoi että hän sai kukkapellonkin näyttämään tummansävyiseltä.

Hänen vierellään maalaava Armin oli toista maata. Hän valitsi töihinsä kirkkaita ja vaaleita sävyjä, sellaisia jotka henkivät kepeyttä, joista tuli mieleen kesä ja pehmeät sadekuurot. Hän työskenteli aina lähellä kangasta ja syynäsi yksityiskohtia tarpeettoman kauan. Valmiit työt olivat aina huolellisesti viimeistelyjä, mutta kun niitä katsoi, niin ne eivät herättäneet minkäänlaisia ajatuksia.

"Se on tarkoituskin", hän oli todennut.

"Minä maalaan pitääkseni ajatukseni poissa muista asioista." Maalaustunnin jälkeen he kaksi yleensä lähtivät yhdessä kahville, kuin jostain sanattomasta sopimuksesta. Muut maalauskerholaiset olivat eri-ikäisiä naisia, ihan mukavia kaiketi mutteivät mitenkään mainittavan kiinnostavia.

Kun Armin puhui, hänen äänensä oli pehmeä ja kirkas, hänen täyteläiset kasvonsa nyökkivät sanojen tahdissa ja toisinaan hänen kasvoilleen tuli mietiskelevä ilme ja hänen silmänsä painuivat vakaviksi. Jean piti Arminista, koska tämä oli hyvä kuuntelija. Jean saattoi puhua tuntitolkulla töistään ja ihmissuhteistaan, ja Armin kuunteli eikä pyrkinyt koko aikaa vaihtamaan aihetta johonkin häneen itsensä liittyvään. Oikeastaan tämä ei vaikuttanut olevan halukas puhumaan itsestään ollenkaan. Jean tiesi että Armin oli ammatiltaan tarjoilija ja että hän asui jossain kaupungin eteläosassa, mutta muuten hän oli vaitonainen yksityiselämästään. Arminilla ei ollut ikäviä työkavereita josta valittaa tai ystäviä jotka kohtelivat häntä epäoikeudenmukaisesti. Hänen elämänsä vaikutti kaikin puolin mutkattomalta.

Siispä he puhuivat yleensä kaikenlaisesta muusta, politiikasta ja taiteesta, elämän ihmeellisyydestä. Toisinaan he suosittelivat toisilleen kirjoja ja elokuvia. Jean piti eniten elämänkertojen lukemisesta, hän halusi lukea suurien ihmisten elämäntarinoita ja haaveilla olevansa joskus menestynyt niin kuin he. Nyt hän oli vain tavallinen konttorirotta, juuri kauppaopistosta valmistunut ja uranluonti vasta edessä. Elämä ei ollut hohdokasta mutta kaikki vaikuttavat tarinat alkoivat tunnetusti aina pohjalta. Hän oli nuori, kahdenkymmenenseitsemän, ja hänellä olisi vielä aikaa keksiä seuraava bisnesinnovaatio tai jotakin sinnepäin. Ja mitä sitten jos unelmat eivät toteutuneetkaan? Elämä saattoi silti olla hyvää. Kertoessaan haaveistaan Arminille tämä hymyili tavalla, jonka olisi ehkä voinut tulkita kyyniseksi. Jean naurahti, hän tiesi kyllä että menestys vaatisi sen sortin kovaa työtä johon hän ei ehkä ollut valmis, sillä hän oli liian mukavuudenhaluinen, liian realistinen. Mutta kaiketi ihmeitäkin tapahtui.

"Mistä sinä haaveilet?" hän kysyi sitten. Arminin hymy hälveni ja hän näytti hämmentyneeltä, aivan kuin ei olisi koskaan tullut ajatelleeksi koko asiaa. Hän rutisti hieman huultaan ennen kun sanoi:

"Osaatko kuvitella itsesi viikunapuun varjossa?" Jean hämmentyi. He asuivat jättimäisessä kaupungissa, betoniviidakossa jossa puut olivat kerrostaloja ja kukat kulumia kaduissa. Täällä saattoi nähdä viikunapuun vain kasvitieteellisessä puutarhassa. Armin katsoi häntä totisen näköisenä kulmiensa alta.

"Kuvittele. Puut lehdet heiluvat tuulessa, se on hyvin lempeää tulta, sellaista raikasta… Ja sitten näet meren, joka kimmeltää, ei turkoosina niin kuin lomakohteissa mutta tummansinisenä. Ja hengität syvään ja mielessäsi on rauha. Siitä minä haaveilen", hän kertoi. Jean ei ollut varma oliko kuvaelmassa olennaista viikunat, meri vai rauha, mutta hän nyökytteli.

"Se on hyvä haave. Sen toteuttaminen ei ole vaikeaa", hän sanoi. Armin katseli hänen kasvojaan arvioivasti, hänen silmänsä vaelsivat poskelta poskelle.

"Niinhän sitä luulisi", hän vastasi ja hänen ruumiinsa jännittyi, minkä Jean tiesi tarkoittavan sitä, että hän halusi puhua jostain muusta. Armin ei Jeanin silmiin edustanut kovin matalaa elintasoa – olisi omituista ajatella ettei hänellä olisi varaa matkustaa sinne, missä oli merta ja viikunapuita. Toisen silmät viipyilivät kahvilan pöydän reunassa, kumarassa päässä ja hajamielisessä ilmeessä oli jotain sydäntälämmittävää, ja hetken aikaa Jean tunsi sisällään valtaisaa ujoutta, sellaista joka virtasi suoniin ja lamautti kuin nukutusaine. Sitten Jean muisti jotain, jota oli halunnut kysyä.

"Kuule, kaverillani on ensi lauantaina juhlat, haluaisitko tulla seuraksi? Tai en minä tiedä pidätkö sinä juhlimisesta…" hän aloitti reippaasti, sanat muuttuivat tavu tavulta epävarmemmiksi.

"Tulisin mielelläni mutta minulla on töitä. Tiedäthän, lauantai, ruuhka-aika…" Armin vastasi. Jean nyökkäsi rohkaisevasti, mutta oli rehellisesti puhuen hieman pettynyt. Hän oli toivonut että otollinen tilanne olisi saanut Arminin rentoutumaan ja kertomaan hiukan enemmän itsestään.

Heidän erotessaan Jean mietiskeli tätä ystäväänsä, jonka koki läheiseksi mutta samalla tuntui kun heidän välillään oli verho, jonka läpi ei nähnyt selvästi. Hän oli kysynyt Arminilta itsessään harmittoman kysymyksen: "Missä työskentelet?" Tämä oli nopeasti vastannut, että hän toimi vuokratyöläisenä ja teki hommia milloin missäkin. Selitys ei vaikuttanut aivan järkeenkäyvältä, sillä Jeanin käsityksen mukaan tällä oli kuitenkin vakituiset työajat, ilmaantuihan hän aina maalaustunnillekin. Hän oli kysynyt, että aikoiko tämä hankkia vakituista työpaikkaa. Armin oli vastannut, ettei tiennyt vielä. Hänen silmiinsä oli painunut synkkä ilme ja Jean oli ymmärtänyt vaieta. 

Asia ei kuitenkaan lakannut vaivaamasta häntä aina toisinaan. Jean huomasi ajattelevansa Arminia erikoisissa tilanteissa, pestessään pyykkiä hän kuvitteli tämän hennon hahmon ripustamassa narulle niitä villapaitoja mitä hän aina käytti, ollessaan ruokakaupassa ja ostaessaan lempikaramellejaan, sydämenmuotoisia marmeladikarkkeja, hän mietti pitikö Arminkin marmeladista. Nukkumaan mennessä hän mieleensä piirtyi kuva päivän uuvuttamasta miehestä, joka kurottautui suutelemaan hänelle hyvät yöt ja kävi sitten kyljelleen nukkumaan ja vaipui sikeään horrokseen alta aikayksikön. Kaikenlaista muutakin hän kuvitteli, ne ajatuksen hän piti omanaan sillä himo oli kuin tuli joka voisi tuhota kaiken tieltään, ja sen sijaan hän keskittyi arvuuttelemaan Arminin elämän perusasioita.

Maalauskerhossa nahisteltiin, olivatko akryylivärit öljyvärejä parempi tekniikka. Monet kerholaisista olivat mieltyneet vahvoihin väreihin, Jeanillakin meni aina aikansa oikeanlaisen viininpunaisen sekoittamiseen. Armin kuitenkin liittyi keskusteluun toteamalla, että hän piti eniten vesiliukoisista maaleista, guassi- ja akvarelliväreistä. Niiden hempeys todella sopi hänen sieluttoman kepeisiin teoksiinsa, joita hän viikosta toiseen maalasi unohtaakseen tämän maailman. Jean mietiskeli, että jakautuivatko ihmiset luonnostaan öljy- ja vesiliukoisiin tyyppeihin, vahvoihin ja herkkiin, vai kasvoivatko he sellaisiksi, elämän virran pyörteissä. Hän katseli Arminia kun tämä työnsi kasvonsa aivan kiinni maalauskankaaseen ja tutki aikaansaannostaan, ja hänen nenänsä päähän jäi hieman vihreää maalia. Kai jokin hänen elämässään oli tehnyt hänestä tuollaisen, syrjäänvetäytyvän ja omista asioistaan huolta kantavan mutta silti silminnähden hauraan ja säröisen. 

Eräänä päivänä he menivät kaksin elokuvataidenäyttelyyn. Maahan oli satanut ensilumi ja kaikkialla oli liukasta, ja he kummatkin tuskailivat hiekoittamattomien katujen lomassa, tiehuolto ei pelannut odotetulla tavalla tässä kaupunginosassa. Tunnelmassa oli jotain kireää, Armin oli vaitonainen ja Jean pohti mitä hänelle sopisi sanoa ettei hän hermostuisi.

"Mitä ajattelet?" hän päätyi lopulta kysymään samalla kun he kääntyivät kulttuuritalon pihaan. Armin säpsähti ja hän katsoi vaistomaisen oloisesti ympärilleen ennen kuin vastasi:

"Minulla on illalla töitä. Paljon stressattavia asioita luvassa, tärkeitä asiakkaita..." hän mutisi ja tuijotti ohuen lumipeitteen alta pilkottavaa asvalttia. 

Kulttuuritalon näyttelysali oli avara ja sinne saattoi helposti unohtua ihmettelemään valokuvia vaikka kuinka moneksi tunniksi. Useimmat kuvat olivat sellaisista filmeistä, joita Jean ei tunnistanut – vanhoja mustavalkoisia Hollywood-klassikoita ja elokuvia sellaisista maista joiden nimen hän tuskin edes tiesi. Mutta Arminia vahvasti meikatut näyttelijättäret, eksoottiset maisemat ja ylipäätään kuvista huokuva menneiden aikojen tunnelma näytti kiehtovan, hän tuntui katseellaan uppoutuvan niiden syvyyksiin ja vaeltavan salissa kuin hypnotisoitu. Jean oli tullut siihen tulokseen, että Arminin täytyi vihata elämäänsä. Muuten tämä ei etsisi niin epätoivoisesti pakopaikkaa taiteen luomista maailmoista.

Armin ilmoitti menevänsä vessaan ja jätti laukkunsa Jeanille. Laukku oli nahkaa ja oikein tyylikäs, malliltaan varmaankin suunniteltu sellaiseksi jota sekä naiset että miehet saattoivat käyttää. Hänen järjestellessään tavaroitaan laukku kuitenkin lipesi hänen otteestaan ja kaatui maahan. Poimiessaan sen ylös hän huomasi sivutaskusta tipahtaneen käyntikortin. Hän poimi sen käteensä laittaakseen paperiliuskan takaisin laukkuun, mutta huomatessaan Arminin nimen hän pysähtyi tutkimaan tekstiä tarkemmin. Käyntikortissa luki todellakin Armin Arlert ja sen alle oli painettu isoilla kirjaimilla NOUSEVAN AURINGON HOTELLIT ja sen alla Ettet viettäisi yötäsi yksin. Kortista löytyi tietenkin myös osoite. Jean katsoi nopeasti ympärilleen ja tunki kortin taskuunsa.

Arminin palattua ja otettua laukkunsa itselleen Jean tarkasteli hänen olemustaan hartaasi. Hänestä oli omituista, ettei tämä ollut kertonut hänelle olevansa vakituisessa työssä hotellissa. Lisäksi, eiväthän hotellityöntekijät yleensä jaelleet käyntikortteja? Armin kaivoi laukustaan harjan ja suki sillä kullanvaaleita kutrejaan. Haituvat leijuivat lattialle yksitellen niiden irrotessa hänen päänahastaan. Armin tarkasteli itseään narikkaa vastapäätä olevasta peilistä kasvoillaan huolestunut ilme. Jean ei osannut päättää, pitikö hän elettä turhamaisena.

"Eikö sinua väsytä työskennellä iltaisin?" Jean kysyi heidän kävellessään kohti parkkipaikkaa. Armin tuijotti pitkään eteensä.

"Siihen tottuu. Ikäväänkin työhön tottuu", hän vastasi. Tuuli pöllytti hänen huolella harjattuja hiuksiaan, pyyhkäisi ne naaman peitoksi.

"Virka se on itse kenenkin virka. Ei sitä tarvitse hävetä", Jean jatkoi. Armin näytti siltä kun häntä olisi sivallettu kasvoille.

Kotonaan Jean etsi internetistä Nousevan Auringon Hotellien nettisivut. Hotelli itsessään näytti varsin hyvälaatuiselta muttei mitenkään kovin ihmeelliseltä. Jean ei voinut käsittää, miksi Armin ei puhunut työstään ja vältteli tietoisesti kaikkia työhön liittyviä kysymyksiä. Se kaikki vaivasi häntä aivan naurettavan paljon, Arminin vaitonaisuus ja hänen maalauksensa, jotka kertoivat omituista tarinaa jostain toisesta maailmasta. Ehkä eniten häntä piinasi ettei hän voinut täysin tuntea tätä nuorta miestä, joka hiipi hänen syntisiin ajatuksiinsa yöllä ja jonka tapaaminen sai hänet levottomalla tavalla iloiseksi, sai hänet tuntemaan hallitsematonta iloa kuin lehmä joka pääsi kesälaitumelle oltuaan pitkään sisällä.

Talvi oli sinä vuonna hyvin kylmä. Jeanin vanhassa vuokra-asunnossa oli kurjat eristykset ja hän joutui nukkumaan sähkölämpiävän täkin alla. Parkettilattia oli aamuisin jääkylmä, ja ikkunat menivät huuruun. Ihmiset muuttuivat huivien ja takkien uumenista tuijottaviksi punakoiksi kasvoiksi. Sää muuttui jatkuvaksi puheenaiheeksi, toiset vihasivat kylmää ja uhosivat muuttavansa pois jos samanlainen meininki jatkuisi, toiset taas nauttivat kinoksista ja kirpeästä säästä. Jean ei osannut päättää kumpaan ryhmään kuului, talvi oli vain yksi muiden vuodenaikojen joukossa mutta kyllä hänenkin teki mieli purnata jättäessään pimeänä aamuna lämpimän ja yksinäisen petinsä. Maalauskerhon opettaja kehotti heitä maalaamaan talvisia aiheita. Jean päätti maalata kohtauksen taajamasta, jossa auto oli suistunut tieltä liukkauden takia. Talvi oli muutakin kuin joulukorttimaisemia.

Arminin syntymäpäivä oli talvella myös, ja Jean kyseli häneltä, mitä hän ajatteli merkkipäivänsä kunniaksi tehdä. Tämä kohautti olkiaan välinpitämättömästi. Hän oli kuulemma taas töissä, eikä hänellä ollut aikaa syntymäpäivän juhlistamiseen, ei tietenkään. Jean harkitsi kysyvänsä miksi tämä ei pyytänyt töistä lomaa, mutta päätti jättää asian sikseen koska aavisti saavansa vastaukseksi taas kerran jotakin ympäripyöreää. Oikeastaan koko juttu ärsytti Jeania, hänen teki mieli huomauttaa Arminille että vuokratyöläiset saivat päättää mitä vuoroja tekivät ja jos hän olisi puhunut totta sanoessaan alun perin tekevänsä vuokratyötä niin hän voisi aivan hyvin lähteä Jeanin kanssa syntymäpäivänään kahville. Mutta onnekseen hän oli oppinut hivenen hienotunteisuutta elämänsä aikana että tajusi pitää suunsa kiinni ja antaa Arminin tehdä asiat omalla tavallaan.

Arminin syntymäpäivänä hän päätti yllättää tämän viemällä tälle lahjan käyntikorista löytyvälle työpaikalle. Jean tarkasteli peilikuvaansa. Jos hän olisi romanttisen Hollywood-elokuvan sankari, Armin tajuaisi hänen ystävällisestä eleestään että heidät oli luotu toisilleen ja katsojan mieleen jäisi kuva romanttisesta ja onnellisesta lopusta. Mutta Jean tiesi hyvin itsekin etteivät elokuvat olleet totta ja Armin ei edes välttämättä ilahtuisi hänen saapumisestaan, lähinnä siksi että hän ei halunnut Jeanin tietävän missä työskenteli. Hän tiesi pelaavansa riskipeliä. Mutta joskus riskejä oli otettava, jos panoksena olivat Arminin kaltaisen miehen viha ja rakkaus niin rulettia kannatti pelata, niin hän päätti ja käveli itsevarmoin askelin asuntonsa vierellä olevaan kukkakauppaan. Hän arveli Arminin pitävän kukista, koska lähes kaikki hänen maalauksensa esittivät niitä jossain muodossa.

Nousevan Auringon Hotelli ei ollut niin suuri kuin Jean oli kuvitellut kuvan perusteella. Se ei tyyliltään sopinut ympärillä oleviin rumiin betonikuutioihin, vaan sen kermanvaaleassa kivisessä ulkoasussa oli haviteltu jotain eteläeurooppalaista. Sijainti ei kyllä ollut paras mahdollinen, sillä paikka sijaitsi varsin syrjäisessä osassa kaupunkia. Kuka turisti edes haluaisi tulla tänne? Jean mietti saapastellessaan kapealla kujalla ja etsiessään katseellaan pääovea. Ovella seisova vartija katseli häntä arvioivasti, hänen katseensa viipyi Jeanin sylissä olevassa krysanteemikimpussa, hän hieroi nenäänsä kädellään, ehkä hän on allerginen ja ennakoi tulevan aivastuksen. Jean nyökkäsi hänelle, he vaihtoivat katseen ja vartijan silmät kapenivat. Jean pyyhälsi nopeasti ohi sisään kullanvärisistä pyöröovista suoraan hotellin aulaan.

Tiskin takana ei istunut Armin. Jean oli jostain syystä olettanut, että Armin olisi nimenomaan hotellivirkailija. Mutta häntä vastassa olikin vaaleahiuksinen nainen jolla oli tympääntynyt ilme. Hänenkin katseensa kiinnittyi ensiksi kukkakimppuun. Ennen kun hän ehti sanoa mitään, Jean kiirehti kysymään:

"Anteeksi, onko Armin tänään töissä?" Naisen kulma kohosi ja hetken kuluttua hänen suupielensä värisi hieman. Jean tulkitsi eleen ilkikuriseksi hymyksi, ja se sai hänet levottomaksi. Hän kaivoi taskustaan Arminin käyntikortin.

"Hän on teillä töissä, eikö vain?" hän kysyi. Nainen nyökkäsi ja hetken kuluttua paikalle saapui mies joka ohjasi Jeanin kohti aulan sivulla näkyvää ovea.

"Tätä tietä", hän sanoi ja toinen näki parhaaksi seurata.

Ovi vei hänet hämärästi valaistuun baariin, neonväriset led-valot loistivat jostain korkeuksista ja ihmiset olivat muodottomia hahmoja sinisen pimeyden keskellä. Ei kovin miellyttävä työpaikka, Jean totesi itsekseen seuratessaan miestä, joka johdatti hänen baaritiskin luokse. Sielläkään ei ollut Arminia, vaan joku toinen nuori mies jonka kasvoilla oli kova ja tyhjä ilme.

"Se haluaa Arminin", Jeanin mukana tullut mies sanoi jörösti ja lampsi sitten matkoihinsa. He tuijottelivat toisiaan hetken, Jean ja mies jonka hän uskoi olevan baarimikko. Lopulta toinen kaivoi esiin laminoidun paperilapun ja näytti sitä hänelle.

"Tuosta näkyy tuntitaksa", mies sanoi kyllästyneen oloisesti. Jean etsi silmillään Arminin nimen ja sen vieressä hän näki rahasumman. Jeanin kurkkua alkoi kuristaa ja hänen kätensä hikosivat. Hän tunsi itsensä todella typeräksi.

"Hemmetti vie, mikä mammanpoika sinä oikein olet? Lähde kotiisi tai lopeta jahkailu", mies äyskäisi hänelle. Jean vilkuili ympärilleen ja katsoi tuijottivatko ihmiset. Hänen teki mieli upottaa nyrkkinsä keskelle tiskin takana seisovan hyypiön kasvoja, mutta nyt hänellä oli muuta ajateltavaa.

"Yksi tunti", hän sähähti ja työnsi laminoidun lapun takaisin tiskille. Mies tirskahti.

"Taidat olla ripeä kaveri, he-he-hee..." Hän käännähti kannoillaan ja kehotti Jeania menemään pöytään numero yhdeksäntoista.

Sinisestä hohteesta hahmottuivat kasvot, ensiksi ne olivat unenomaiset ja aavemaiset, hiljalleen ne piirtyivät tarkemmiksi kun Armin asteli lähemmäs ja muuttui sinisestä varjosta nuoreksi mieheksi. Jeanin silmät olivat liimautuneet häneen, hänen otsallaan olevaan yhteen hikipisaraan. Armin ei sanonut mitään, hänen kasvoillaan oli Mona Lisan hymy, ikuinen arvoitus, sellainen mikä oli jäljellä niillekin jotka olivat raottaneet verhoa ja nähneet hänen häpeänsä.  
"Sinulla... on tänään syntymäpäivä", Jean aloitti kun Armin oli istunut paikoilleen häntä vastapäätä. Tämä katsoi häntä, hänen kasvonsa peittyivät yhä osin sineen ja Jeanin teki mieli nojautua lähemmäksi mutta hän ei tohtinut.

"Uusi täysin päämäärätön vuosi taas kestetty tämän kirotun maan päällä, halleluja", hän puuskahti, rentoutui hieman ja nojasi käteensä. Jean katsahti sylissään pitämiinsä esineisiin ja ojensi ne tälle. Armin näytti avuttomalta, hänen huulillaan muodostui kiitos samalla kun hän yritti sijoitella tavarat johonkin. Jean tunsi itsensä tavattoman kiusaantuneeksi, kiusaantuneemmaksi kuin koskaan ennen, mutta samalla hänessä oli herännyt jotain, mitä hän ei ollut koskaan ennen tuntenut Arminin seurassa.

"Oletko iloinen, hm? Kun sait tietää että olet iskenyt silmäsi huoraan", toinen kysyi rupattelevaan sävyyn. Jean ei ollut tullut ennen ajatelleeksi, että tuota sanaa voisi käyttää myös miehestä.

"Kuka sinut on tänne pakottanut?" Jean kysyi häneltä. Armin vilkaisi ympärilleen ennen kuin vastasi.

"Ei kukaan. Tulin tänne itse", hän vastasi ja yritti rentoutua, mutta Jean näki että se oli teennäistä. Ei hän ollut tottunut työhönsä, ei hän ollut noussut häpeän yläpuolelle.

"Sinä vihaat tätä paikkaa", Jean sanoi. Hän tiesi jo että Armin aikoisi kysyä kyyniseen sävyyn että mistä hän oli päätellyt tämän, joten hän lisäsi:

"Näen sen kaikesta mitä teet. Et ole mikään kovin hyvä näyttelijä." Arminin otsa rypistyi, ja hän huokaisi.

"Olet oikeassa." Teennäinen tyyneys ja varmuus valui hänen kasvoiltaan pois kuin vaha, ja äkkiä hän näytti pieneltä ja surkealta, vanhempansa kadottaneelta lapselta. Hän herätti Jeanissa omituisen tunteen jota kutsuttiin naisilla "äidinvaistoksi", hän halusi viedä Arminin kotiinsa ja hoivata tämän kuntoon ja pitää tätä sylissään ja kuunnella tämän kyynelten äänen kaikuvan kotinsa seinien välillä.

"Eikö se tunnu hyvältä? Ettet ole enää yksin tämän kanssa", Jean sanoi hiljaa ja ujutti kätensä koskettaakseen Arminin omaa, joka oli puristunut nyrkkiin ja näytti baarin groteskissa valaistuksessa elottomalta.

"Sinun sääliäsi ja halveksuntaasi minä todella kaipasinkin!" hän vastasi myrkyllisesti, ja Jean tiesi että hänen kuuluisi loukkaantua epäkohteliaisuudesta mutta hänen sisällään herännyt äitihahmo kehotti häntä kärsivällisyyteen. Se kuulosti melko paljon hänen omalta äidiltään, tarkemmin ajateltuna. Hyvältä ja viisaalta äidiltä.

"En minä halveksi sinua. Tahdon auttaa", hän sanoi ja silitti Arminin kättä, joka tärisi hieman, uudenlaisen alastomuutensa lumoamana. Ristiriitaa oli vaikea erottaa hänen kasvoiltaan näin hämärässä. 

Minuutit kuluivat, Jean ei liikuttanut kättään ja tunsi kun tärinä lakkasi hiljalleen.  
"Tunti on kohta kulunut", Armin sanoi hiljaa, hänen puheestaan oli karissut välinpitämättömyys ja sävy oli äkkiä ystävällinen, melkeinpä kaihoisa. Baarin valot ja musiikki läpäisivät äkkiä Jeanin tajunnan, hän tajusi kuinka epämiellyttävässä paikassa he oikeastaan olivat, hän halusi raahata Arminin mukanaan kadulle ja juosta tämän kanssa kaupungin läpi kuin elokuvissa konsanaan, nyt he olivat melkein kuin Pretty Womanissa, elokuvassa jota Jean ei ollut koskaan nähnyt mutta jonka nyt vannoi katsovansa jonakin päivänä. Todellisuus oli ihana ja kamala paikka.

"Tuletko maalaustunnille?" hän kysyi tältä, ja Armin nyökkäsi. Kun Jean lopulta nousi ja käveli pois, pitäen kasvonsa visusti maassa niin etteivät ne kohdanneet kenenkään paikallaolijan katsetta, hänestä tuntui kun hänen sisällään olisi elohopeaa, alati laajenevaa ja muuttuvaa. Illan kylmyys iskeytyi hänen kasvoilleen kuin aalto, mutta se ei poistanut pyörrytystä hänen mielestään. Matkalla kotiinsa hän ajatteli Arminia ja vain tätä, ja hänen sydämensä oli yhtäaikaisesti raskas ja keveä.

Armin maalasi mustalla värillä aggressiivisesti ja Jean seurasi hänen oikean kätensä liikkeitä, välittämättä siitä että hänen oma kankaansa pysyi tyhjänä. Hän tunsi itsensä hulluksi.

"Kirstein, keskity!" Maalausopettaja huuteli hänelle. Jean tuijotti edessään olevia maalituubeja. Vaikka hän kuinka yrittäisi, hän ei saisi sekoitettua niistä väriä joka olisi yhtä kaunis kuin Arminin hiusten kullankeltainen hohde. Se veti jopa vertoja hänen ikisuosikilleen viininpunaiselle. Rakastuneet ihmiset ovat surkeita taiteilijoita, Jean huomasi ja hymyili sitten itsekseen. Se ei ollut kurja kohtalo, ja hän voisi elää sen kanssa.

"Vaikutat tänään hyvin vapautuneelta Arlert, tuollaista ei sinulta usein näe", opettaja ihmetteli Arminin abstraktia lopputulosta. Muutkin kerholaiset vilkuilivat hänen kangastaan silmäkulmistaan. Hän pesi siveltimiään keskittyneesti eikä virkkanut mitään.

He tuijottivat toisiaan kahvikuppien yli, Jean ja Armin.

"Minä en ole pahoillani, Armin, ihan totta", toinen sanoi, hänen oli vaikea olla vakavissaan kun samalla hänestä tuntui että hänet olisi huumattu. Armin katsoi häntä uupuneen näköisenä, hänessä oli kenties jotain muuttunut mutta ei todella, Jean tiesi sen. Hän ei välittänyt siitä että tämä oli seuralainen, se oli vain työ muiden joukossa.

"Haluan kuulla tarinasi", Jean jatkoi, hän toivoi että voisi taas pitää Arminin kättä omassaan ja vannoi itselleen että se riittäisi hänelle lopun iäksi. Armin suupielet olivat jännittyneet ja hänen silmissään asui otus jonka nimi oli häpeä, se joka oli ollut siellä niin kauan kuin kukaan saattoi muistaa ja joka ruokki itse itseään, julmilla sanoilla ja julmilla ajatuksilla ja niistä se kasvoi ja eli.

"Mitä se sinulle kuuluu?" Armin kysyi häneltä. Kahvi jäähtyi ja Arminin silmät hapuilivat lattiaa, hän oli pukeutunut paksuun violettiin villapaitaan joka sai hänen hiuksensa sähköisiksi.

"Ei sinun tarvitse puhua täällä. Voit tulla minun luokseni, tai voimme mennä yhdessä sinne missä sinä asut..." Armin kohotti katseensa, saaliseläimen paniikinomaisen houre pyörteili pupillien ympärillä, ja Jean katui sanavalintojaan.  
"Älä ymmärrä väärin! Minä haluan puhua", hän sanoi. Hän halusi uskoa että elämä voisi kerran olla niin kuin elokuvissa, kyyninen ja uskonsa menettänyt sankaritar myöntäisi kerrankin olevansa väärässä hänen vilpittömyytensä edessä.

"En minä halua puhua siitä. Haluan sinun kanssasi teeskennellä ettei se mies jonka tapasit silloin ole minä." Armin nojautui eteenpäin ja kuiskasi sanat ilmaan, Jeanin teki mieli ojentaa kätensä ja pitää tämän päätä sormiensa välissä, silittää täyteläisiä poskia. Hän oli kaunis mies, varmasti suosittu työssään.

"Tehdään sitten niin", Jean vastasi. Ja Armin hymyili, se oli hänen Mona Lisa -hymynsä, viileä ja teennäinen.

Mutta siitä päivästä lähtien kaikki heidän välillään oli teeskentelyä, heidän yhteiset puheenaiheensa muuttuivat paperinohuiksi eivätkä he enää voineet puhua Jeaninkaan työstä tai mistään muustakaan joka paljastaisi Arminin häpeän. Jeanista tuntui kuin hän pitelisi käsissään hienointa posliiniastiaa, joka saattaisi särkyä millä hyvänsä ja päästäisi häpeänsä leviämään kaikkialle kuin kuuman katkarapukeiton. Hän sydäntään riisti, toisaalta hänen teki mieli heittää tuo astia päin seinää keittoineen päivineen ja kerätä sirpaleet ja liimata ne taas yhteen. Totta, lopputulos ei olisi enää samanlainen, se ei olisi enää virheetön ja kaunis, mutta Jean olisi vapautunut häntä painavasta aggressiosta. Vastuu oli katala asia, mutta tunteet olivat sitäkin katalampia. Hän tiesi että jos hän puhuisi asiasta vakavissaan tälle niin tämä nauraisi ja sanoisi että hän olisi hölmö, että Jeanin tuntema kiihko olisi vain hetken huumaa ja katoaisi yhtä nopeasti kuin oli tullutkin, ha-haa! Ja Jean olisi se jonka olisi vuoro hävetä ja kysyä itseltään että miksi elokuvatkin loppuivat kurjasti?

Niinpä he näkivät toisiaan maalauskerhossa, Jean maalasi viininpunaisella akryylivärillä ja Armin hempeillä akvarelleillaan ja heidän tarinansa olisi saattanut jatkua sellaisena siihen asti kunnes he olisivat yhdessä päättäneet kirjoittaa sille tarinalle lopun ja jatkaa omia teitään. Mutta jotkut tulet eivät sammuneetkaan niin vain, vaan jäivät kytemään kaihoisina katseina ja hiljaisina toiveina, ja siksi Jean päätti odottaa, vartoa kunnes valkea talvi oli sulanut pois ja hiirenkorvat olivat puhjenneet koivuihin. Kadut sulivat ja paljastivat irvokkaan asvaltin ja kaupungissa haisi kevät. Vuodenaika oli tarttunut myös Arminiin, kevät oli tarrautunut käsillään hänen kasvoihinsa ja vääristellyt niitä, lemmen ja syntymän aika riisti häntä enemmän kuin mitään muuta. Jean näki hänen kasvonsa maalaustunnilla, niile syöpyneen väsymyksen ja ahdistuksen, ja hänen sisäänsä kylvetyt vihan siemenet alkoivat kasvaa ja versoa kuin vilja pelloilla, nopeasti ja raivokkaasti.

Jean ehdotti tunnin jälkeen, että he menisivät näköalaravintolaan juomaan kahvia. Armin myöntyi. Hissimatka suuren rakennuksen yläkerrokseen oli pitkä, vaitonainen ja kiusaantunut. Jean tarkasteli Arminin synkeitä kasvoja ja tämä yritti vältellä hänen tuijotustaan. Rakennuksen katolle sijoitettu terassi oli autio, sillä ihmisiä ei kiinnostanut istuskella ulkona ainakaan vielä tähän aikaan vuodesta, kevätilma oli yhä viileää. Mutta Jean tilasi heille viiniä ja he istuivat pöytään ja katsoivat lasisien aitojen läpi alla avautuvaa kaupunkia.

"Se on niin harmaa", Armin sanoi halveksuen, hänen silmänsä seurasivat ihmisiä jotka kulkivat katuja pitkin, uppoutuneena itseensä ja elämäänsä.

"Ja niin paljon ihmisiä! Kaikki yhtä mitättömiä", hän jatkoi ja siemaisi viinistään. Jean oli tilannut valkoviiniä koska Armin mainitsi pitävänsä siitä, huolimatta siitä että oli itse enemmän punaviini-ihmisiä.

Mitättömyys. Se oli kaunis, kamala sana ja Armin oli tietysti oikeassa, lopulta he olisivat kaikki mitättömiä. Kevättuuli tarttui hiuksiin ja takinliepeeseen, Arminia palelsi selvästi mutta hän ei valittanut. Juotuaan lasinsa tyhjäksi hän käveli aidan laidalle ja kurottui katsomaan alas, liike herätti Jeanissa asuvan äidin ja hän säntäsi pystyyn ja ryntäsi tämän luokse ja kietoi kätensä tämän vyötärön ympärille, kuin peläten että jos hän ei niin tekisi, voisi Armin kadota aidan toiselle puolelle.

"Älä putoa", hän sanoi, Arminin ruumis tuntui jännittyneeltä hänen käsivarsillaan mutta tämä ei protestoinut, katseli vain eteensä. Jean painoi poskensa tämän olkaa vasten ja haisteli pehmeitä niskahiuksia, ne tuoksuivat onnelta, saavuttamattomalta ja kaukaiselta. Oi, rakkaus! Se olisi hänen syntinsä.

Lopulta hän päästi otteensa irti ja perääntyi. Armin loi kaihoisan katseen harmaaseen kaupunkiinsa ennen kuin kääntyi hänen puoleensa. He katsoivat toisiaan silmiin, ensimmäistä kertaa viikkoihin. Jean ojensi kätensä ja antoi toisen hiusten tarttua sormiinsa. Silmäripset varjostivat Arminin sinisiä silmiä ja hän näytti äkkiä hyvin kainolta.

"Puhutaan", Jean sanoi, hänen äänensä oli pyytävä, suorastaan anova. Mutta Armin pudisti päätään ja sanoi:

"Ei puhuta. Ei täällä. Jossain, missä muut eivät voi kuulla", hän vastasi, hänen äänensä värisi kuin lehti kevättuulessa ja maailma tuntui äkkiä ankaralta ja kolkolta paikalta. Mutta Jean tunsi toivon läikähtävän sydämessään. Ehkä teeskentelyn aika oli ohi! He kulkivat takaisin ravintolaan ja hissillä alas, Jean katsoi Arminia silmäkulmastaan ja pohti pahastuisiko toinen jos hän yrittäisi suudella.

Jean kuitenkin päätyi pyytämään häntä tulemaan käymään jonakin päivänä, ja Armin lupasi, hän lupasi aidoilla sanoilla ja Jean uskoi sen. Hän meni kotiinsa ja makasi sängyllään ja ajatteli Arminia ja tunsi halun pakottavan itseään, joten hän yritti sen sijaan miettiä miten viihdyttäisi vierastaan kun tämä lopulta saapuisi. Laittaisiko hän ruokaa? Jeanin oli myönnettävä itselleen että hänen kokkaustaitonsa rajoittuivat nuudeleihin ja paistettuun kananmunaan. Se ei ollut ehkä paras mahdollinen kulinaarinen elämys jos halusi hurmata jonkun. Niinpä hän päätti, että kun Armin saapuisi he söisivät jäätelöä ja pitsaa ja toivoi samalla ettei Armin ollut erityisen innostunut terveellisistä elämäntavoista.

Oli märkä huhtikuinen ilta kun Armin ilmoittamatta ilmestyi hänen ovelleen. Jean hilautui ärtyneenä avaamaan oven ja hämmentyi nähdessään ovenraossa väsyneet ja sairaalloisen kalpeat kasvot. Tämä sopersi anteeksipyyntönsä hihansuuhun ja Jean kutsui hänet sisään ja jätti vieraansa odottamaan eteiseen samalla kun ryntäsi etsimään itselleen paitaa. Hän poimi makuuhuoneensa lattialta ensimmäisen jonka löysi ja toivoi ettei se olisi kovin likainen samalla kun puki vaatekappaleen ylleen. Hän palasi olohuoneeseen. Armin oli riisunut villakangastakkinsa ja katseli kiinnostuneena hänen asuntoaan.  
"En olisi arvannut näkeväni näin paljon valkoista", tämä sanoi ja hymyili hieman. Jean tunsi punastuvansa vähän.

"En pidä sisustuksessa voimakkaista väreistä..." hän mutisi ja hieroi käsiään yhteen.

"Haluatko kahvia? Tule keittiöön, siellä on mukavampaa..." Jean jatkoi ja viittoi levottomasti. Hän harppoi olohuoneen läpi ja otti Arminin takin ja laittoi sen naulakkoon. Arminin kasvoilla karehti synkkyys, jota lämmin hymy ei pystynyt aivan peittämään.

Jeanin kolmion keittiö oli pieni ja hämärä, mutta ikkunalaudalla oleva pieni lamppu loi sinne miellyttävän, tunnelmallisen valaistuksen. Hän laittoi kahvin tippumaan. Armin istuutui pienen puupöydän ääreen ja katseli ulkona siintäviä valoja.

"Täällä on mukavaa", Jean kuuli hänen sanovan. Armin kehui harvoin mitään tai ketään, ne sanat olivat kuin siunaus, ne sanat valoivat toivoa. Kahvi porisi ja Jean odotti että Armin alkaisi puhua, sillä senhän vuoksi hän oli saapunut. Armin kaatoi kahviin kermaa ja lisäsi sitten sokeria, tarkasti ja hätäilemättä. Kun hän oli siemaissut kahvistaan ja todennut sen liian kuumaksi, hän nousi äkkiä seisomaan ja riisui sanaakaan sanomatta kauluspaitansa (Jeanilta pääsi tukahdutettu älähdys). Hän katsoi kun Armin käänsi paljaan selkänsä häntä kohti ja huomasi niskan olevan persikan sijasta sinikirjava.

"Minua lyötiin tänään", hän sanoi karkeaan sävyyn, ääni kuulosti enemmän katkeralta kuin järkyttyneeltä. 

Jean nousi seisomaan ja hän empi kehtaisiko hän koskettaa turvonnutta, ällöttävän väristä aluetta. Sen sijaan hän tarttui Arminia olasta ja kysyi:

"Kuka tämän sinulle teki? Kerro, niin pistän hänet katumaan", hän sanoi, hitaasti ja matalaan sävyyn, hengittäen syvään jokainen sanan välillä. Toinen katsoi häntä silmäkulmastaan eikä virkkanut mitään.

"Sano, niin minä tapan hänet", hän toisti. Mutta Armin puki paitansa takaisin päälleen ja kävi istumaan vakavan näköisenä. Jean tunsi, kuinka hänen sisällään asuva tiikeriemo teroitti kynsiään ja pörhisti niskakarvojaan.

"Minä menin sinne, Nousevan Auringon Taloon siis, koska minulla ei ollut muutakaan. Vanhemmat heittivät minut ulos kotoa", hän vastasi lopulta siihen kysymykseen, jonka Jean oli kysynyt itseltään jokaisena päivänä siitä lähtien kun oli tavannut tämän teennäisesti hymyilevät kasvot hotellissa. Jean halusi kysyä miksi kukaan vanhempi hylkisi Arminia, ihanaa ja suloista kuin narsissit kevätniityllä. Hän halusi kysyä, mutta hänen tunneälynsä kielsi häntä tekemästä niin.

"Älä kysy enempää! Siitä en voi puhua koskaan."

Armin itki. Kyyneleet virtasivat hänen rusottaville poskilleen pieninä puroina ja hänen hartiansa nytkähtelivät. Jean siirsi tuolinsa hänen vierelleen ja kietoi hänet syliinsä. Armin tuntui pieneltä ja hennolta, kuin lapselta – hän mietti äkkiä omaa lapsuuttaan ja hänen teki mieli hyräillä niin kuin hänen äitinsä oli tehnyt. Nyyhkäykset olivat banaaleja ja lohduttomia, peräisin ihmiseltä joka ei ollut saanut itkeä vapautuneesti aikoihin. Jean oli hiljaa ja sulki silmänsä, häntä inhotti nähdä jälkiä mustelmista, mutta hänen oli pidettävä tilanne hallinnassa.

"Ei mitään hätää", hän sanoi ja katui heti että oli avannut suunsa, tietenkin Arminilla oli hätä, eihän hän muuten käyttäytyisi tällä tavoin. Hän halusi ajatella olevansa se joka sai tämän hädän ja levottomuuden kaikkoamaan, mutta hän oli liian realistinen ymmärtääkseen että se olisi vain lapsellista utopiaa. Sen sijaan hänen oli autettava Arminia kantamaan taakkaansa, mitä se sitten olikaan, hän ymmärsi että kestäisi vielä kauan ennen kuin tämä suostuisi puhumaan aiheesta.

Lopulta Armin kiemurteli pois hänen otteestaan ja meni kylpyhuoneeseen, keittiö tuntui äkkiä tyhjältä ja Jean huomasi käsiensä puutuneen. Arminin palatessa takaisin hänen silmänsä punottivat eikä hän sanonut mitään. Jean pelkäsi ja toivoi hetken että tämä sanoisi lähtevänsä takaisin kotiinsa, paitsi sitten hän ymmärsi ettei tällä ollut kotia vaan hän asui hotellilla, se olisi hänen vankilansa eikä hän voinut sieltä lähteä. Jeaninkin teki mieli äkkiä itkeä.

"Haluatko jäädä yöksi tänne, minä voin nukkua sohvalla niin voit mennä makuuhuoneeseeni rauhoittumaan, jos haluat olla yksin", hän sanoi kohteliaasti. Armin vilkaisi olkansa yli huoneen raollaan olevaan oveen.

"Nukkuisin mieluummin sinun vierelläsi", hän sanoi hiljaa. Jean ei tiennyt voisiko hän saada unta pää sekaisin Arminista ja hänen tuoksustaan, mutta hän ei sanoisi ei, tietenkään ei, hän ei koskaan sanoisi vastaan Arminille.

Armin pukeutui Jeanin vanhaan t-paitaan ja kääriytyi valkoiseen peittoon kuin pieni toukka. Hänen silmänsä tuijottivat sekaisin olevan vaalean tukan seasta, ne olivat kirkkaat ja älykkäät ja kauniit silmät ja samalla suden silmät, sellaiset jotka olivat yhtä aika hallitsevat ja alistuvat. Jean ojensi kätensä ja kosketti hänen otsaansa, antoi sormen viistää nenänvartta pitkin kärkeen asti. Arminin huulilla käväisi hymyntapainen.

"Kiitos kun olet siinä", hän sanoi. Jean näki hänen silmissään pyynnön, sellaisen mitä hän ei uskaltanut sanoa ääneen, sillä toiveet tunnetusti eivät toteutuneet jos ne sanoi ääneen. Ole siinä vielä huomennakin. Ja niinhän hän olisikin, huomenna ja päiviensä loppuun asti jos Armin niin toivoisi.

He nukkuivat vieretysten mutta toisiinsa koskematta, tai Armin nukkui ja Jean katseli häntä, tutki hänen kasvojensa jokainen juonteen ja lihaksen ja epäpuhtauden ja tuli siihen tulokseen ettei muuttaisi mitään vaikka pystyisikin. Hänen ruumiinsa oli täynnä matoja jotka kihersivät hänen sisuksissaan ja saivat aikaan sen, että hän nukahti vasta aamun jo kajastaessa. Unesta havahduttuaan, tuntien kuluttua kun aurinko jälleen kävi hänen silmiinsä sälekaihtimien välistä, hän huomasi nukkuvansa yksin, levällään olevat kädet eivät tavoittaneet ketään. Hän säikähti ja nousi äkisti istumaan, kello oli viisi yli yhdeksän. Hän oli hetken pettynyt ettei päässyt herättämään Arminia valitsemallaan hellyydentäyteisellä tavalla, mutta nousi sitten ylös ja kurkisti hiljaa makuuhuoneen ovesta ulos. 

Armin istui valkoisen rahin päällä. Hän oli raottanut ikkunaverhoa ja katsoi sieltä valkenevaa huhtikuista aamua. Hän oli kietonut käsivartensa polviensa ympärille ja näytti Jeanin silmiin ikään kuin patsaalta. Jean harkitsi pitkään sanoisiko mitään. Mitä jos se säikäyttäisi Arminin, tunkeutuisi halki tämän synkkien ja salaisten ajatusten läpi? Hän odotti minuutin kunnes sanoi mutistua huomenta. Arminin kasvot kääntyivät häntä kohti, hän näytti harkitsevan hetken miten suhtautua Jeaniin kunnes hänen kasvoilleen ilmestyi lämmin hymy ja hän vastasi tervehdykseen. Hän osoitti keittiötä mutta Armin pudisti päätään.

"En syö koskaan aamuisin." Jean vilkaisi Arminin honteloa ruumista ja toivoi että voisi pakottaa tämän syömään. Hän laittoi kahvinkeittimen päälle ja katsoi silmät puoliksi ummessa kun kahvi tippui hiljalleen pannuun. Siinä tuntui kuluvan pieni ikuisuus, hänen mielensä oli levoton, aivan kun Armin saattaisi kiivetä ulos ikkunasta ja kadota hänen elämästään jos hän ei palaisi olohuoneeseen sillä sekunnilla ja puhuisi hänen kanssaan asioita selviksi.

Hän otti valkoisen suosikkikahvikuppinsa, johon hän oli itse maalannut viininpunaisia lintuja, ja käveli maitokahvia hörppien olohuoneeseen. Armin istui yhä rahilla, hän oli oikonut jalkansa ja hänen ruumiinsa näytti jännittyneeltä, Jeanille tuli mieleen lapsi joka istui hammaslääkärin vastaanotolla.

"Sinä asut siellä... hotellilla, vai mitä", hän aloitti. Hän ei antaisi kissan karata pöydän yli. Armin katsoi häntä uneliaasti ja vakavana.

"Kyllä, ylläpito on vastine työstä. Jos lähden, niin jään puille paljaille", hän vastasi, eikä hänen äänensä kuulostanut katkeralta.

"Miksi et jäisi sitten tänne? Minä pitäisin sinusta huolen", Jean sanoi. Kahvikuppi tärisi hänen kädessään. Hän oli tosissaan. Hän halusi että Armin näkisi sen, että hän oli tosissaan, aivan tosissaan. Hetken hän pelkäsi että Armin alkaisi nauraa kyynistä nauruaan eikä hänestä olisi nähtävissä enää sitä samaa herkkyyttä joka hänestä oli huokunut vielä edeltävänä iltana.

"Se on kiltisti sanottu, mutta minun on mentävä takaisin", hän sanoi. Jean joi kahviaan joka ei maistunut miltään. Pettymykseltä, ehkä.

"Et sinäkään katselisi minua kauaa. Löytäisit jonkun josta pidät enemmän ja minä jäisin yksin ", Armin jatkoi ja katsoi ikkunasta ulos. Jean tunsi raivon kasvavan jälleen sielunsa syövereissä, mutta se ei kohdistunut Arminiin vaan niihin ihmisiin jotka olivat kohdelleet tätä niin kammottavasti ettei tämä enää koskaan uskonut pääsevänsä vapauteen häpeällisestä kohtalostaan. Hän tiesi olevansa hölmö, mutta hän oli luvannut itselleen ettei lakkaisi yrittämästä, hän ei ikinä luovuttaisi tässä elämässä. Armin saattoi uskoa hänestä mitä halusi, mutta hän tekisi kaikkensa todistaakseen tämän vääräksi.

"Sinä olet ihminen niin kuin minäkin. Haluaisit vain että joku rakastaisi sinua", Jean sanoi istuutuessaan hänen viereensä rahille.

"Mitä sinä minusta tiedät? Et sinä ole elänyt tällaista elämää" Armin kysyi häneltä. Hän oli kietonut kätensä polviensa ympärille ja hänen ruumiinkielensä osoitti stressin merkkejä. Jean toivoi että he voisivat nojata toisiinsa.

He olivat pitkään hiljaa. Jean ei osannut sanoa oliko tilanne kiusallinen vai rauhoittava. Hän haki lisää kahvia vaikka se olikin pahaa ja palasi sitten istumaan rahille. Hän katsoi Arminin niskaan kaartuvia vaaleita hiuksia ja mietti pahastuisiko tämä jos hän siirtäisi ne sivuun.

"Kaikki meistä ovat yksinäisiä omalla tavallaan", hän sanoi lopulta. Se oli totta, ja hän uskoi että Armin pitäisi sen kuulemisesta, sillä hän halusi aina kuulla totuuden. Armin katsoi pitkään toisaalle, mutta käänsi lopulta katseensa häneen. Se oli arvioiva katse, sellaisen ihmisen katse joka oli tottunut kaupankäyntiin.

"Nousevan Auringon johtaja Erwin Smith tietää, että me haluamme vain kuulua johonkin. Siksi me jäämme, vaikka vihaamme sitä paikkaa. Mutta tunteet eivät ole kaupan. Rakkauden liekki ei lämmitä taloa", hän sanoi.

Jean hymähti. Ei hänellä tietenkään ollut tarjota Arminille paljoa mitään vakuudeksi siitä, että kaikki päättyisi hyvin. Helvetti vie, siihen ei kukaan tässä maailmassa pystynyt! Hänen oli näytettävä kaikki korttinsa ja toivottava parasta.

"Ei sillä ole väliä menetkö takaisin, jos kerta niin haluat... Se on sinun valintasi ja sinun elämäsi. Mutta tulethan taas uudelleen käymään? Näkemisesi saa minut onnelliseksi", Jean sanoi, ja äkkiä häntä hävetti. Hän muisteli kun oli illalla pitänyt tätä sylissään ja kantanut hetken tämän häpeää omillakin harteillaan. Armin katsoi häntä ja kohotti sitten kummatkin kätensä, hän piti Jeanin leukaa sormiensa välissä ja tarkasteli hänen kasvojaan, aivan kuin valeet voisivat piirtyä ihoon. Lopulta hän irrotti kätensä ja jätti ne ilmaan toimettomina. Jean rohkaistui ja otti hänen kätensä omiinsa, eikä Armin vastustellut, vaan hänen kasvoilleen ilmestyi levollinen ilme.

"Totta kai minä tulen, Jean! Sinun kaltaisesi tekevät tästä elämästä elämisen arvoisen!" hän sanoi ja painoi hänen kätensä poskeaan vasten. 

Arminin oli mentävä puolenpäivän maissa ja Jean kirosi kohtaloaan sillä hän ei olisi tahtonut kadottaa tätä silmistään. Hän katsoi kun tämä harjasi hiuksensa eteisen peilin edessä ja irvisteli peilille nähdäkseen oliko hänellä hampaiden välissä mitään. Sitten hän kääntyi Jeania kohden.

"Minulla on sunnuntaina vapaata", hän sanoi, kuin ohimennen.

"Me näemme siis silloin", Jean vastasi toiveikkaasti. Armin astui askeleen häntä kohti ja kurottautui suutelemaan hänen poskeaan, kevyesti ja ilmavasti kuin aave. Hän pitäytyi hetken varpaillaan, kuin imien itseensä toisen läheisyyttä ennen kun jatkoi:

"Maalaustunnilla. Tulethan sinä sinne?" Jean tunsi sydämensä hakkaavan. Äkkiä hän huomasi tuijottavansa ovea ja Armin oli kadonnut ulos. Todellisuus oli hetken kuin uni joka jatkui jatkumistaan ja hän kiitti onneaan siitä kaikesta.

***

Armin makasi Jeanin sängyllä ja katsoi kattoa ja mietti mitä maalaisi sinne jos hän saisi itse päättää. Jean oli töissä, mutta hän oli antanut Arminille avaimensa kolmen kuukauden seurustelun jälkeen ja sanonut, että tämä saisi tulla käymään milloin haluaisi. Hän oli tullut kylään päivällä anottuaan esimieheltään päivän vapaata. Hän oli valehdellut menevänsä tapaamaan äitiään. Armin ei tiennyt mitä hänen työyhteisössään ajateltaisiin, jos hän kertoisi että hänellä oli poikaystävä. Poikaystävä. Armin piti sen sanan soinnusta, ja hän hymyili itsekseen. 

Hän toivoi että Jean tulisi pian, kurkkaisi makuuhuoneeseen ja heittäytyisi hänen syliinsä. Armin ei ollut elämässään halunnut ketään sillä tavalla kuin Jeania. Tämä kosketti hänessä jotain jo lähes kadonnutta, alkukantaista jäännöstä. Hän muisti kuinka epävarma Jean oli ollut heidän rakastellessaan ensimmäisen kerran, kuinka hän oli hokenut "minä en halua että sinusta tuntuu siltä että olisit töissä", ja Armin joutui vakuuttelemaan hänelle että hänellä oli ollut oikein hyvä olla tämän lempeässä syleilyssä. Jeanin pideltyä häntä sylissään hän oli purskahtanut itkuun ja saanut toisen kauhun partaalle.

"Älä ymmärrä väärin! Ensimmäistä kertaa tuntuu, että joku välittää minusta", hän oli sopertanut kyyneliensä välistä ja se oli ollut totuus, suloinen ihana totuus, ja Jean oli suudellut häntä ja sanonut rakastavansa häntä, ja Armin oli tunnustellut sormillaan hänen lyhyitä hiuksiaan iloiten mielessään tästä uudenlaisesta onnesta.

Jean saapui kotiin ja istui sängyn laidalle juttelemaan hänelle. Armin kertoi hänelle paljon työstään, siinä missä hän oli joutunut vaikenemaan siitä ennen niin nyt hän halusi puhua, sillä niin rakastavaiset tekivät, tai niin hän oli ainakin ymmärtänyt. Jean kuunteli häntä lamautuneen näköisenä joka kerta, ja Armin tiesi ettei niiden asioiden kuuntelu ollut hänestä miellyttävää.

"Kun ajattelenkin sinua niiden muiden kanssa..." hän aloitti ja irvisti. Armin oli tullut hänen vierelleen istumaan ja kietonut kätensä tämän vyötärön ympärille. Hän rutisti tätä hetken ennen kuin vastasi.

"Tiedäthän sinä, että ajattelen pelkästään sinua! Se on vain minun työtäni", hän sanoi ja suukotti Jeanin niskaa. Tämä näytti apaattiselta. Arminin teki mieli huomauttaa kaikista niistä kerroista, kun tämä oli yrittänyt houkutella häntä puhumaan työstään huonolla menestyksellä. Mutta se olisi vain ärsyttänyt häntä, Armin oli huomannut että Jean oli sille päälle sattuessaan kiivas mies. Äidillisen hellyyden toinen puoli oli äidillinen suojeluvaisto. He saivat siitä joskus aikaan riidan, Armin yritti saada Jeanin ymmärtämään ettei hän ollut mikään lapsi jota täytyi suojella. Syvällä sisimmissään hän kuitenkin nautti hoivatuksi tulemisesta, siitä kun häntä kohdeltiin hellävaroin.

"Tämä maailma on kova paikka, Jean. Sitä pitää itse kunkin selviytyä, ei voi luottaa muihin", hän jatkoi. Jean näytti pahantuuliselta ja Armin päätti mennä keittämään hänelle kahvia. Se ei koskaan lakannut piristämästä häntä. Jean seurasi häntä keittiöön ja katseli ulkona avautuvaa maisemaa. Pian olisi jälleen taas syksy.

"Muistatko kun puhuimme merestä ja viikunapuista?" hän aloitti. Armin säpsähti, ja häntä hymyilytti.

"Toki", hän vastasi. Se oli paikka jonka hän kuvitteli mielessään silloin kun kaikki tuntui kaatuvan päälle. Jossain maailmassa oli paikka, jossa hän saisi olla rauhassa. Mutta nyt hän toivoi pääsevänsä siihen paikkaan yhdessä Jeanin kanssa.

"Miksi me emme menisi sinne?" Jean kysyi. Armin naurahti, koska hän ajatteli toisen pilailevan. Kohdatessaan rakkaansa katseen hän kuitenkin huomasi sen olevan vakava.

"Meillä on hyvä elämä täällä", hän sanoi. Kyllä, tämä oli hyvää elämää, hän ajatteli. Jeanin kanssa oleminen oli kaikki mitä hän pyysi tältä elämältä. Siihen ei tarvittu viikunapuita eikä mitään muutakaan. Jean pudisti päätään raivokkaasti.

"Minä haluan elämän jossa sinun ei tarvitse myydä itseäsi! En kestä että joudut tekemään sellaista", hän vaikeroi. Armin katsoi häntä myötätuntoisesti, Jean-parka oli syntymässä suotu herkkyydellä jota jotkut hänen kovaksikeitetymmistä kollegoistaan Nousevan Auringon Hotelleilla kutsuisivat "heikkoudeksi". Jean ymmärsi hänen häpeänsä, mutta sen taakka oli hänelle suurempi kuin se oli koskaan ollut Arminille. Hänen teki mieli sanoa, että Jean oli valinnut hänet sellaisena kuin hän oli ja siksi hänen täytyisi myös kestää valintansa seuraukset. Mutta eikö se olisi julmaa? Jeanhan vain toivoi hänen parastaan.

"Viikunapuut ja meri ovat kaukana, tiedäthän sen? Tällä menolla emme pääse pitkälle", hän sanoi. Jean joi kahviaan tyhjä ilme silmissään. Hän tiesi kyllä että elämä ei ollut mikään romanttinen komedia. Oli tehtävä kovasti töitä saavuttaakseen jotakin.

"Mutta jos aloitamme säästämään nyt, niin ehkä parin kolmen vuoden päästä..." Armin jatkoi. Jean otti pöydällä olevan kahvipaketin käteensä.

"Tiedätkö, meidän on alettava ostamaan halvempaa kahvia", hän sanoi ja katsoi Arminiin. Tämä hymyili, "me" oli tullut hänen huuliltaan niin kevyesti ja vaivatta. Arminin oli toistettava itselleen se sana monta kertaa, se tuntui niin uudelta ja kutkuttavalta, me kaksi, minä ja sinä, minä ja hän... Ehkä sen sanan vuoksi hän voisi kerran luopua siitä ainoasta ammatista joka hänellä oli ollut, siitä mitä maailman vanhimmaksikin kutsuttiin, ja heittäytyä jonkun toisen kannateltavaksi, ainakin hetkeksi. 

Mutta ne tulevat vuodet olivat pitkä aika, ja Jeanissa holtittomuus kyti ja kipinöi jatkuvasti. Arminilla oli eräs hyvin aggressiivinen asiakas, ja hän muisti elävästi Jeanin reaktion kun tämä oli nähnyt mustelmat, vihan ja epäuskon, murhanhimon. Hän päätyi ostamaan paksua peiteainetta ja peittämään mustelmat, sillä hän ei halunnut saada Jeania enää levottomammaksi. Yhteiselo toi mukanaan myös vastuuta, hän huomasi. Kun ennen oli ollut vastuussa vain itsestään ja omasta onnestaan, niin nyt hän halusi tehdä kaikkensa jotta Jeankin olisi onnellinen ja eläisi elämäänsä mieli kevyenä.

Mutta eränä päivänä hän oli vaihtamassa vaatteitaan aamulla suihkun jälkeen kun Jean ryntäsi huoneeseen hakemaan tavaroitaan. Hän oli aikeissa poistua kun hän äkkiä kääntyikin ja palasi sisälle.

"Mitä sinulla on selässäsi?" hän kysyi. Armin kohtasi hänen katseensa ja tunsi hengityksen kylmenevän sisällään. Hän tärisi.

"Käänny", Jean komensi. Arminille tuli äkkiä kurja olo. Hän arveli että Jean olisi vihainen, koska hän oli väittänyt, että ne mustelmat jotka hän oli nähnyt sinä eräänä iltana olivat ainutkertainen juttu. Jean siveli hänen selkäänsä hellästi, mutta Armin tiesi tämän olevan vihainen, hän saattoi melkein aistia sen hengityksen rytmistä.

"Sinun on mentävä töihin... Ole kiltti ja älä murehdi minusta..." hän sanoi voimattomasti. Jeanin sormet viistivät ihoa, äkkiä se oli epämiellyttävä kosketus, hänen teki mieli kumartua pois tämän ulottuvilta. Sanaakaan sanomatta hän lopulta veti kätensä pois.

"Nähdään taas", Jean sanoi ja suukotti nopeasti hänen niskaansa. Hän poistui makuuhuoneesta ja Armin kuuli ulko-oven käyvän.

Hän ei olisi tullut ajatelleeksikaan, että seuraavan kerran kun he tapaisivat, olisi pimeää ja kuu valaisisi Jeanin kasvoja ja huoneessa olisi joku kolmaskin, mies jonka kasvoja hän ei saanut mieleensä. Arminille ei olisi tullut mieleenkään että Jean osaisi kiivetä palotikkaita pitkin hotellin ylimpään kerrokseen ja tunkeutua parvekkeen lasiovesta sisään. Pimeässä hän näytti erilaiselta, melkeinpä pelottavalta. Armin muisti tarttuneensa sänkynsä kaiteeseen nähdessään suuren tumman hahmon ilmestyvän parvekkeelta. Hän katsoi lamaantuneena kun Jean syöksyi miehen kimppuun kuin petoeläin, kuin mielipuoli. Hän yritti huutaa tämän nimeä, mutta sanat kuolivat kurkkuun. Hän sai vaivoin hapuiltua käteensä puhelimen ja soitettua apuun hotellin vartijat. 

Armin sulki silmänsä ja hautautui peiton alle ja pysytteli siellä ennen kuin kuuli vartijoiden juoksevan huoneeseen. Valot syttyivät vihdoin. Vartijat tarttuivat Jeaniin, joka oli purrut hampaansa yhteen ja puristanut kätensä nyrkkiin ja joka näytti villi-ihmiseltä, aivan toiselta kuin se Jean joka halusi tehdä Arminille maailman parhaita nuudeleita koska ei osannut muutakaan ja joka kutitti hänen kaulakuoppaansa jotta saisi hänet nauramaan. Toinen mies, hänen asiakkaansa, makasi maassa tajuttomana mutta toivottavasti vielä hengissä. Arminin sydän hakkasi, kylmä hiki kohosi iholle ja häntä pyörrytti. Mitään ei tässä elämässä saa ilman kärsimystä. Joku vartijoista tarttui tomerasti hänen käteensä ja kehotti häntä nousemaan ja tulemaan mukaan.

Armin ei tiennyt johtaja Smithistä paljoakaan, mutta yhdestä asiasta hän oli varma: asiakkaiden turvallisuus oli tässä yrityksessä äärimmäisen tärkeää. Tyytymätön asiakas ei tullut kysymykseenkään. Kun hän saisi tietää että asiakas oli pahoinpidelty, hän selvittäisi kuka pahoinpitelijä oli ja pitäisi huolen ettei hän enää koskaan tulisi lähellekään hotellia... Armin tunsi niskakarvojensa nousevan pystyyn ja hän tunsi uudenlaisen päättäväisyyden kihoavan sisällään. Ensimmäistä kertaa elämässään hänellä oli jotain, jota varten taistella eteenpäin, itsensä lisäksi. Jean oli ollut typerä, ja ennen hän olisi antanut ihmisten kärsiä typeryydestään, mutta jokin oli alkanut muuttumaan... Oikeudenkäyntiin ei kuluisi kauaa.

Armin meni tapaamaan Jeania tutkintavankilaan, he olivat katselivat toistensa kasvoja lasin läpi ja pitelivät toisiaan käsistään kiinni. Jeanin kädet tuntuivat kylmiltä ja hänen silmänsä seisoivat kuin paniikista jähmettyneellä eläimellä. Vartija oli sanonut hänen olleen omituinen, kärsivän jonkinlaisista shokin jälkioireista. Jean puhui kähisten, ääni vapisi kuin se ei olisi halunnut tulla ulos.

"Armin, sinun on pakko todistaa minun syyttömyyteni puolesta! Sano heille että se mies hyökkäsi minun kimppuuni, tuomiota saatetaan lieventää itsepuolustukseen vedoten..." hän sanoi ja katsoi poispäin. Armin silitti Jeanin sormia eikä sanonut mitään. Pahoinpidelty mies oli ollut huonossa kunnossa, Jean voisi joutua istumaan kaltereiden takana useamman vuoden... Armin puri huultaan, Jean näytti surkealta ja alakuloiselta, hän riiputti päätään mutta katsoi sitten Arminiin ja soi hänelle heikon hymyn:

"Minä halusin vain suojella sinua, mutta lopulta sinä jäit vastuuseen minusta... Anteeksi..." Hän vaikeni.

"Kaikki kääntyy vielä hyväksi, jonain päivänä", Armin sanoi ja mietti päivien olevan kuin aaltoja, jotka hiljalleen huuhtoisivat rosot pois kivistä. Ihmeet ja suuret asiat veivät aikansa, mutta lopulta ne olisivat vääjäämättömiä. Hän katsoi lasia ja tiesi että se tulisi erottamaan heitä vielä kauan, mutta se ei olisi lopullista, sillä heidän välillään oli jotain mikä ei olisi katkaistavissa laseilla tai kaltereilla.

"Voi hyvin, Jean-rakas", hän sanoi ja lähetti lentosuukon lasin läpi. Jean näytti uupuneelta, ja Armin joutui kääntämään selkänsä ettei hänen poskelleen vierivä kyynel herättäisi tässä huolta.

Oikeudenkäyntipäivä oli harmaa ja Armin oli tuijottanut itseään peilistä ja rukoillut kaikkia tietämiään jumaluuksia sen toivossa, että asiat menisivät niin kuin hän oli ne tarkoittanut. Hän oli myös kirjoittanut kirjeen Jeanille jossa hän selitti päätöstään miksi hän todistaisi totuudenmukaisesti, kertoisi tuomarille että Jean oli hyökännyt miehen kimppuun ilman minkäänlaista provokaatiota. Sen jälkeen hän vakuuttaisi Erwin Smithin siitä, että hän ei enää ikinä olisi tekemisissä Jeanin kanssa, ja tämä varmasti uskoisi, sillä hän ei ymmärtänyt uskollisuudesta ja kaipauksesta mitään. Ja Jean joutuisi istumaan kiven sisällä pitkään, mutta se kivi suojelisi häntä siltä, mihin hän oli sekaantunut jo sinä kirottuna päivänä kun he olivat tavanneet. Mutta se päivä oli myös ollut heidän onnenpäivänsä, Armin ymmärsi nyt. Tai ainakin jonain päivänä se vielä olisi.

Kävellessään kotiinsa oikeudenkäynnin jälkeen hän tunsi palelevansa, vaikka ilma oli lämmin. Jean olisi vihainen, ihan varmana olisi, mutta luettuaan kirjeen hän ehkä ymmärtäisi... Hän nousi taksiin ja saapui Nousevan Auringon Hotellille, tuohon kirottuun loukkoon joka veti puoleensa yksinäisiä ja onnettomia sieluja, ja se olisi heidän vankilansa niin kauan kun he uskoivat ettei kukaan muu kantaisi koskaan heidän häpeäänsä samalla tavalla kuin ne kohtalontoverit siinä talossa. Mutta enää sen loitsu ei yltäisi Arminiin, joka oli löytänyt arvonsa muualta. Hänestä tuntui samalta kuin sotilaasta joka palasi taistelutantereelleen sen jälkeen, kun sota oli voitettu. Se ei tuntunut ylväältä tai kauniilta, mutta hänen huulilleen karehti kylmä hymy, voitonriemu.

Kahden viikon päästä Armin palasi vankilaan ja toivoi, että Jean suostuisi tapaamaan hänet. Heille kahdenkeskiseen tapaamiseen annettu huone oli pieni ja ruma, ja Jean oli laihtunut ja hänen silmänsä verestivät ja hän näytti sairaalta. Arminin teki mieli itkeä, mutta hän puri huultaan ja muistutti itselleen valinneensa oikein. Jean istui hänen viereensä sanomatta sanaakaan, he olivat pitkään vaiti, Armin nojasi hänen olkaansa vasten ja nuuhki hänen tuoksuaan.

"Tiedätkö, minä aion tehdä kovasti töitä, ja kolmen vuoden päästä me lähdemme pois tästä kirotusta kaupungista! En jaksa enää loskaa ja jäisiä katuja!" hän sanoi ja silitti Jeanin käsivartta. Tämän kasvot olivat synkät.

"Minä lupaan sinulle, että me lähdemme täältä emmekä palaa tähän kurjaan elämään", hän jatkoi ja toivoi että Jean kuunteli. Tämä näytti kaikessa ankeudessaan vanhalta, Arminia hirvitti ajatella miten vuodet muuttaisivat häntä tässä karussa rikollisten maailmassa. Jean veti hänet syliinsä ja silitti hänen päätään, Armin kietoi kätensä hänen vyötäisilleen ja muisti että sisimmissään tämä mies oli kuitenkin hänen Jeaninsa, ja he kantaisivat toistensa häpeää, jakaisivat sen niin kuin kaiken muunkin sitten siinä elämässä, joka heitä odotti tuolla jossain. Vaikka se tunne seuraisi heidän mukanaan koko loppuelämän, niin he kyllä jaksaisivat kulkea sen ikeen alla, peläten ja toivoen.


End file.
